Strong, Beatiful, and Brave
by Brilliant Genius Number 7
Summary: She was caught and taken hostage by the Death Eaters. She is now alone in the world since the battle at the ministery. Falling apart is hard for most, and she is no exeption.[ONESHOT!]


Mary-sue! Leave now, or not if need be. Mushy corny junk! No like? Then I don't need your flames, I need you to leave! J Have a nice day.

Disclaimer: Why would I go and waste time to put up a disclaimer if I do own? So I don't. Don't sue me for something romantic and fluffy I made up in my head. (That was inspired by the full moon) I only own Catalina, so yea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Catalina's POV- looking back on a memory after Sirius slips behind the veil.

The moon was bright that night. I was crying at the loss of my parents. I know who did it. It was the b- Bellatrix Black. She killed my parents. She killed my love.

Silent tears flowed down my face that I've been hiding since his death. I couldn't show a weakness. Especially not when I'm being watched by death eaters. Snape told me. Wonderful. They were planning to kill me here, because now I know whose side he's really on. That son-of-a-batch-of-cookies, moldy shorts. That's what I secretly called the, the…. Evilest being on the planet. Other then Bella… there are so many other words in my vocabulary I'd rather call her…

_Flashback-_3rd person view

_She was sitting by the lake, at Hogwarts, looking into the reflection of the moon in the dark and deep water. Lost in thought, she didn't notice she was sobbing. Lost in thought, she didn't realize a man was walking slowly towards her, thinking himself. He sat down next to her without either of them recognizing the others existence till both somehow wound up in each others arms, crying for those who were gone. She made a little shocked sound and made to move away, then he pulled her closer and whispered,_

"_We both need comforting, why not do the comforting like this?" his voice muffled against her golden locks as he dug himself into them. _

_She didn't pull away, but also pulled closer and rested her head on the crook of his neck. They both cried together that night, just both being Sirius Black and Catalina Millstrum._

_End of flashback._

She'd never forget him. She would be strong for him. She will get through this, and remember and cherish the memories made by him everyday.

'_This is why he loved me, because I was so strong. AM so strong. And I will be that way till my dieing day. Which doesn't seem to far off…' _tears slipped silently still, until she'd realized it and whipped them furiously off with her torn and bloodied robes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The execution day-

Moldy shorts always made a big deal about killing off light-side people. Today is the day. I will not let him hear me scream. I will not let him have the satisfaction of seeing me beg or cry. Think of Sirius. Think of mom, dad, and all of the world! Everyone had good lives, until that thing showed up and ruined it.

Here I am… spitting insults at the biggest prat in the world, while he readies his wand. Crucio wasn't going to work on me. I've already been through worse. The voices and self restraint tearing at my heart while my brain listed logical things to do. I am slowly dieing anyway, why not just die now? Because I'm strong. And will not scream when these death eaters utter that word. It will take a killing curse to kill me. Not crucio. I already felt like that inside for the past few years.

The word escaped their mouths, Voldemort shouting it above the others. And after I just fell to the ground, laying there, with out the screaming or tears… they stopped and moldy shorts grabbed the collar of my shirt and hissed something into my ear, but I didn't pay any attention. Next thing I knew I was on the floor again, green light everywhere.

"I love you, Sirius…" I muttered before taking my last, rattling breath.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Take a cookie if you review (sobs) here… (takes out tray of cookies)


End file.
